rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayato's Stats
Hayato Takara is the Night Caste of the party. Generally goes by Takara but is also known as "Nighthawk of the West" to his victims of piracy or, as he prefers, "being a highwayman." Takara's Equipment Takara's Stats Description 5'10" with a fairly dark complexion being from the South-West. He is of average size for his height but this is covered with a dark leather duster. His face is often shrouded in a hat that looks similar to an akubra. In terms of theft, he often works alone and robs people at port rather than sea. Nonetheless, he is capable of working with others to go after his desires. Takara is extremely opinionated and will go to extraordinary lengths to get what he desires, no matter the object or cost. Despite his background in piracy, he can be well-liked for he does not kill those he robs and only those who he feels have more than they should. His career of piracy does not overshadow his commitment to expunging the world from the Undead who he views as nothing short of unnatural. This stems from his experiences as a child of which he seldom divulges to others. Further back story details can be found here. Takara's weapon of choice is his Ultimately Useful Tube. His other notable equipment includes a Crystal of Seawalking and Belt Of Shadow Walking. Mechanics Identity Caste: Night Concept: Anima: Takara's Experience Takara's Five Characters Attributes Abilities * Dawn ** Archery 0 ** Martial Arts 5 ** Melee 0 ** Thrown 0 ** War 0 * Zenith ** Integrity 1 ** Performance 0 ** Presence 0 ** Resistance 1 ** Survival 1 * Twilight ** Craft 0 ** Investigation 1 ** Lore 1 ** Medicine 0 ** Occult 0 * Night ** Athletics 3 ** Awareness 3 ** Dodge 4 ** Larceny 3 ** Stealth 4 * Eclipse ** Bureaucracy 0 ** Linguistics 1 ** Ride 0 ** Sail 3 ** Socialize 0 Languages: Low Realm (native), Seatongue Advantages Motivation: To Destroy The Realm Intimacies: Kasdaya, Syrlea Virtues: Compassion 2, Conviction 4, Temperance 1, Valor 2 Willpower: 6 Health: -0x2/-1x4/-2x2/-4x1/Incap. Essence: Permanent Essence: 3 * Peripheral 36 (?? available) * Personal 15 (?? available) Committed: Charms and Combos * Athletics ** Graceful Crane Stance * Awareness ** Keen Sight Technique * Dodge ** Reflex Sidestep Technique ** Shadow Over Water ** Seven Shadow Evasion * Larceny ** Flawless Pickpocketing Technique * Resistance ** Ox-Body Technique ** Durability of Oak Meditation * Sail ** Salty Dog Method * Stealth ** Easily Overlooked Presence Method * Ebon Shadow Style ** Image of Death Technique ** Wall-Climbing Technique ** Distracting Finger-Gesture Attack Combat Base initiative: 8? Soak: 4B/2L/0A Dodge DV: 6 Attacks: Punch: Spd 5, Acc 7, Dmg 3B, DV 4, Rate 3 Kick: Spd 5, Acc 6, Dmg 6B, DV 2, Rate 2 Clinch: Spd 6, Acc 6, Dmg 3B, DV 3, Rate 1 Expanded Backgrounds Resources ••• Doing the "pirate" thing Manse • Artifact ••••• Category:Sunlight on the Water